Au bout de la nuit
by Ana R Queen
Summary: OS SWANQUEEN. Emma Swan, jeune inspectrice de police, semble lassée de sa vie. Elle passe ses soirées à boire dans un bar ou en compagnie d'autres femmes. Ce soir ne déroge pas à la règle. Dans son bar habituel, elle fait la rencontre d'une femme à l'étrange et envoûtante beauté.


Bonjour, bonsoir :) Apres des semaines, voir même des mois d'absence et de silence me revoici avec un petit Os. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture à tus :)

\- La même chose s'il vous plaît !

Emma Swan, assise sur l'un des tabourets accolés au comptoir d'un bar, venait de commander son troisième verre de la soirée.

Le barman s'approcha de la jeune femme à la chevelure blonde comme les blés, lui prit son verre vide puis le remplit une nouvelle fois d'une boisson couleur ambre en y ajoutant également deux glaçons puisque les précédents avaient fondu. Il déposa ensuite le verre désormais plein devant elle en lui lançant un sourire courtois et peu sincère. Ce sourire, il l'affichait à chacun de ses clients. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Emma fréquentait ce bar. Elle y était chaque soir et elle avait eu le loisir de l'observer. Le patron du bar n'était pas spécialement bavard ni aimable, mais au moins il servait ses verres sans rechigner même s'ils étaient en surnombre.

La cliente la remercia d'un simple mouvement de la tête puis reporta son attention sur son nouveau verre d'alcool. Vue de l'extérieur, la jeune femme semblait plongée dans ses pensées. En réalité, il en était tout autre, elle luttait pour ne pas se jeter sur son verre et le boire aussi rapidement que les deux précédents. Ses visites au bar, sa consommation d'alcool. Tout ceci devenait une très mauvaise habitude.

En l'espace de quelques jours, sa vie était devenue un parfait désastre. Elle ne parvenait plus à conserver la moindre relation « amoureuse » plus de quelques semaines. Le motif de ses ruptures était principalement le même, soit elle ne ressentait pas la moindre étincelle d'amour au fond d'elle, soit son travail en était la cause.

Être flic dans une ville telle que New York était loin d'être de tout repos. Elle passait son temps à courir après les malfrats, qu'ils soient voleurs, meurtriers ou violeurs... Elle accumulait également un nombre incalculable d'heures au bureau. Emma avait toujours voulu devenir inspectrice, même si cela était au détriment de sa vie sentimentale. La plupart de ses petites amies finissaient par se lasser de ce rythme de vie loin d'être des plus idylliques.

La jeune femme, après une énième rupture, abandonna toute idée de relation durable. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé la femme de sa vie. Celle qui serait capable de faire battre son cœur et de lui donner envie de se battre pour elle. Emma avait malheureusement toujours eu la sensation de n'être qu'une coquille vide malgré son attirance pour la gent féminine. Elle avait désiré et apprécié chacune de ses partenaires sans jamais ressentir pourtant le moindre amour. Et pourtant elle n'avait aspiré qu'à ça, sentir son cœur s'emballer, son être s'enflammer d'un désir indomptable. Elle voulait se sentir transportée, être aimée...

Emma ne supportait plus le calme de son appartement et encore moins sa solitude. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui elle s'était résignée à vivre seule, sans attache puisque la vie qu'elle s'était choisie l'y obligeait. Elle se refusait à rester dans son simple deux-pièces, même après avoir cavalé pendant des heures dans les rues de la grosse pomme où le bruit était constant et assourdissant.

Un soir, n'y tenait plus, elle s'était décidée à lâchement fuir son petit cocon et donc sa solitude pour arpenter les rues. Elle s'était finalement réfugiée dans le premier bar qui avait croisé sa route. L'ambiance plus que chaleureuse qui se dégageait de l'endroit lui avait tout de suite plu. De vieilles tables en bois entourés de banquettes en cuirs bordeaux étaient disposées à divers endroits dans la grande salle. Un petit groupe de musique était installé sur une scène et jouait un petit air de jazz, pour le plus grand plaisir des clients. Satisfaite de sa trouvaille, Emma s'était attribué un tabouret près du comptoir et s'y était alors installée soir après soir. L'alcool qu'elle y consommait lui permettait, le temps de quelques heures, d'oublier sa solitude et sa peine grandissante...

\- Que fait une aussi jolie jeune femme seule dans un bar un vendredi soir ?

La voix à la fois suave et douce d'une femme la fit sortir de ses pensées. Le regard toujours pendu à son verre, elle le détourna cependant pour observer les alentours et ainsi déterminer si les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre lui étaient bien destinées. Elle remarqua très rapidement une femme à ses côtés. Elle ne s'y attarda que quelques secondes, juste le temps d'apercevoir sa chevelure ébène ainsi qu'une robe noire. Elle préféra reporter son attention sur son verre et ainsi faire comprendre à la jeune femme se tenant à ses côtés qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Elle n'avait pas cherchait une seule seconde à croiser son regard. Emma savait ô combien la porte qu'elle tentait de garder fermer pouvait s'ouvrit à la volée lorsqu'elle croisait le regard charmeur et envoûtant d'une femme. Elle connaissait ses faiblesses par cœur et c'est pourquoi elle tentait de garder ses distances. Elle n'avait pas envie de se laisser aller dans les bras d'une femme ce soir ni aucun soir.

Elle observa avec un regard faussement curieux la collection de bouteilles que le barman possédait. Occuper son esprit lui permettrait sûrement de ne pas céder à la tentation.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi. Si je suis seule, c'est parce que j'ai envie de l'être, et surtout de le rester. Annonça-t-elle calmement après avoir remarqué du coin de l'œil que la brune se tenait toujours à ses côtés.

\- Pendant un court instant, j'ai cru que vous étiez muette ! Vous me rassurez ! Accepteriez-vous que je vous offre un verre. Cela me ferait très plaisir de faire un peu votre connaissance. Lui proposa la brune en ignorant délibérément les paroles de sa voisine.

Emma arqua un sourcil. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de proposition, mais cela la laissa toute de même surprise quelques instants. Elle prit sur elle pour lui répondre le plus calmement et poliment possible.

\- Je n'ai rien contre vous, mais je préférerais rester seule. Je pensais pourtant avoir été plutôt clair la première fois.

\- Je l'avais compris oui, mais permettez-moi d'insister, vous...

\- Stop ! L'interrompit-elle en levant une main dans sa direction.

Emma se vit contrainte d'abandonner sa petite résolution. Elle se tourna vers sa voisine. Son regard émeraude capta aussitôt le sien chocolat et elle se sentit immédiatement captivée par ses iris d'une couleur à la fois si sombre et intense. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs secondes durant et ce n'est qu'au prix d'un effort colossal qu'elle parvint enfin à s'en décrocher. Cependant, plutôt que de lâcher définitivement la femme du regard, ses yeux se permirent, bien malgré elle, à l'observer avec plus d'attention encore.

Sa magnifique chevelure brune était remontée en un chignon légèrement déstructuré, dévoilant un splendide visage. Quelques touches de maquillages rehaussaient son teint hâlé sans le dénaturer, un fin trait de Kohl faisait ressortir la beauté de son regard alors que ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient peintes d'un rouge carmin pour le moins tentant.

L'idée de les embrasser, de les goûter et se les approprier traversa l'esprit de la policière. Sa température corporelle prit quelques degrés supplémentaires en s'imaginant le faire. La jeune femme face à elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'elle la vit s'attarder sur ses lèvres. Elle se décida à en jouer en étirant ses lèvres et ainsi former un sourire pour le moins charmeur et déstabilisant.

Emma se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance puis ajouta :

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je voudrais être seule. Je ne veux pas que vous m'offriez un verre et je ne veux pas faire votre connaissance.

Sa voisine ne sembla pas surprise ni même déçue de la voir refuser une fois de plus sa proposition. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, attirant une fois de plus le regard d'Emma sur celles-ci. Ses orbes chocolat ne la quittaient pas et continuaient même à scruter la moindre de ses réactions.

Bien plus envoûtée qu'elle ne le voudrait, Emma luttait contre elle même pour ne pas céder à l'envie dévorante qui la tiraillait. Elle se surprenait à avoir envie d'accepter sa proposition alors qu'elle s'était promis en début de soirée de rester seule. Elle finit par détourner le regard pour ne plus être tentée de céder à ses charmes ravageurs, même si cela faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'asocial.

\- Si tel est votre choix alors je n'insiste plus...

Emma entendit le tabouret frotter sur le sol et vit du coin de l'œil sa voisine se lever et s'éloigner enfin d'elle. Elle s'efforça tant bien que mal de ne pas la regarder une dernière fois. Sa respiration reprit une allure normale et lui fit remarquer qu'elle l'avait retenu durant ces dernières minutes. Ses muscles se détendirent progressivement.

Enfin tranquille ! Cette femme est bien étrange...Pensa-t-elle.

Sa joie fut malheureusement de courte durée. Elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule ainsi qu'une poitrine se coller contre son dos. Son corps se crispa face à cette approche beaucoup trop intime à son goût. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de son verre et elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas repousser l'inconnue violemment et ainsi faire d'esclandre dans le bar. Emma la sentit se rapprocher encore un peu plus d'elle. Son souffle chaud caressait sa nuque tandis que les délicieux effluves d'un parfum fruité lui chatouillaient les narines.

Emma aurait voulu rester impassible quant à sa proximité avec la brune, mais il en fut tout autre. De longs frissons la parcoururent de son épaule jusqu'à son bas ventre, son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'était subitement coupée pour ne pas la trahir davantage.

\- Je serais installée à une table juste derrière vous si jamais vous changez d'avis. Lui susurra-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Le ton suave qu'elle venait d'employer la fit frémir une fois de plus. Une agréable chaleur naquit au creux de ses reins bien malgré elle. Son corps réclamait des attentions toutes particulières de sa part.

Les doigts sur son épaule raffermirent leur prise durant quelques secondes avant de finalement glisser le long de son bras en une douce caresse, lui procurant de nouveaux frissons. Le corps d'Emma s'embrasait et elle dut se mordre presque violemment la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher un soupir de plaisir et ainsi montrer l'effet que lui procurait sa présence.

La chaleur de son corps contre le sien laissa soudain place à la fraîcheur de leur séparation. Cet éloignement qu'elle avait pourtant tant désiré lui laissa un arrière-goût amer. Un bruit de talons lui parvint malgré le brouhaha ambiant et lui fit comprendre que la brune était définitivement partie s'installer ailleurs.

La chaleur de son corps, son parfum enivrant, sa voix rauque, son sourire charmeur...etc. Tout cela avait laissé place à un vide qu'Emma ne parvenait pas à gérer. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour enfin parvenir à calmer son corps, mais aussi son esprit.

Elle but une gorgée pour apaiser et enivrer son âme. Elle grimaça légèrement lorsque le liquide presque chaud coula le long de sa gorge. À force de tenir le verre entre ses doigts, son contenu s'était réchauffé, les glaçons avaient pratiquement tous fondu et s'étaient mélangés à son whisky, lui faisant perdre de son intense saveur. Elle continua tout de même à boire son verre pour ne pas gâcher l'alcool qu'elle consommait.

Son esprit lui jouait en boucles les quelques échanges qu'elle avait eus avec la brune. Son estomac se tordait d'envie à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait son visage et ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. Tout son être la désirait alors que sa raison la soumettait d'oublier cette femme. Ce qu'elle était en train de ressentir était inconcevable, complètement délirant !

Comment une femme qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer pouvait-elle lui faire cet effet-là !? N'ayant bu que deux petits verres, l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines n'était pas encore assez important pour troubler son esprit.

Elle avait l'impression d'être un petit animal entre les griffes de cette dangereuse prédatrice. Elle pouvait presque les sentir se refermer doucement autour d'elle.

Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle sentait son regard chocolat se poser sur son dos, le parcourir et brûler son être.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration et engloutit le restant de sa boisson. Elle interpella ensuite le barman d'un geste de la main pour lui indiquer de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques secondes d'attentes.

\- Combien vous dois-je ? demanda-t-elle en sortant son porte-monnaie d'une poche de sa veste en cuir.

\- Absolument rien ! La charmante jeune femme juste derrière vous a payé l'intégralité de vos consommations ce soir. Lui répondit-il légèrement déçu de voir sa cliente partir plus tôt que d'habitude.

\- Quelle charmante personne ! Vous la remercierez pour moi s'il vous plaît.

Elle rangea son porte-monnaie puis se leva du tabouret. Elle prit la direction de la sortie avant de se stopper net à seulement quelques mètres de celle-ci. Elle avait toujours l'intense sensation d'être observée. Pire encore, elle sentait se diffuser autour d'elle l'intense et enivrant parfum fruité de la brune. Son corps réagit bien malgré elle et une douce chaleur se répandit en elle. Emma était parfaitement incapable de faire un pas de plus en direction de la sortie, une étrange force semblait la retenir. Elle avait la sensation de sentir la jeune femme proche d'elle alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. La blonde se retourna, prête à congédier une fois de plus l'opportune, et fut surprise de ne voir personne autour d'elle.

Elle balaya la salle du regard quelques secondes pour vérifier où était la brune et la repéra sans aucune difficulté. Elle était en train de l'observer avec le plus grand intérêt. Emma n'eut aucun mal à découvrir un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur ses lèvres. De longs frissons la parcoururent et lui glacèrent le sang.

Sans être réellement capable de se contrôler, Emma se mit à marcher dans sa direction. Ses faibles résistances s'effritèrent à chacun de ses pas. Sa raison lui dictait de faire demi-tour, de partir, cependant son corps refusait tout bonnement de lui obéir. Il continuait sa lente progression en direction de l'enchanteresse.

Emma ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son corps tout entier se trouvait être attiré comme un aimant par cette femme. Elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connu pareille attraction. C'était tout aussi nouveau que déroutant.

Le regard et le sourire que lui lançait la jeune femme ne l'aidaient pas non plus à garder son calme, bien au contraire, ils ne faisaient que la déstabiliser et l'envoûter un peu plus. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent inexorablement, sa tête bourdonnait et son esprit se voyait être envahi de pensées incohérentes et pour le moins déplacées.

Emma parvint à la table où l'attendait patiemment la jolie brune au bout d'interminables secondes. Elle remarqua immédiatement les deux verres disposés sur le mobilier en bois. Le premier, contenait une boisson d'une couleur rouge, était placé juste devant l'inconnue tandis que le second, remplit d'une boisson lui rappelant fortement le whisky qu'elle consommait, se trouvait devant une place vacante.

Emma ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard de celui de la jeune femme, plus elle s'en approchait et plus elle se sentait hypnotisée par celui-ci. Elle se tenait devant elle, droite comme un I et restait désespérément silencieuse.

\- Installez-vous. La place est libre et ce verre n'attend que vous. Lui annonça la jeune femme en lui désignant la place à ses côtés.

Cette femme semble bien trop sûre d'elle.

Emma fut, cependant, bien incapable de refuser sa proposition. Partir sans un mot après s'être approchée d'elle n'aurait aucun sens et elle ne ferait que s'humilier bêtement. Elle s'installa à ses côtés sur la banquette en cuir bordeaux toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Un silence pesant et gênant s'installa entre les deux femmes. Le verre dans la paume de sa main, Emma faisait danser ses doigts contre la paroi. Elle n'avait aucune idée et aucune envie d'engager la conversation pour le moment. Plus elle cherchait une explication rationnelle à ce qui était en train de se passer et moins elle comprenait. Emma faisait partie de la catégorie des femmes qui aimaient séduire et charmer, non l'inverse. Elle avait parfaitement conscience d'être en cet instant en train de jouer à un jeu dangereux. Cependant, elle était incapable d'y mettre fin, et plus elle passait de temps en sa compagnie et plus sa volonté finira par s'effriter. Son comportement l'exaspérait et l'énervait.

Ce soir, elle avait la ferme intention de boire pour soulager sa peine et embellir sa petite vie des plus minables. Ce soir, et contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, elle était bien décidée à ne pas finir dans les bras d'autre femme, aussi charmante soit-elle.

\- Ce verre semble m'être destiné depuis le début n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes si sûr de vous que vous aviez prévu que je vous rejoindrais ! remarqua Emma.

\- Ne croyez pas cela. Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je ne l'avais pas espéré. Cependant, à aucun moment je n'étais persuadée que vous changeriez d'avis. Se défendit-elle calmement.

\- Et l'intégralité de mes consommations payées c'était pourquoi ? Faire pencher la balance en votre faveur et me faire tomber à vos pieds ?!

\- Je voulais juste paraître agréable et vous faire changer d'avis à mon sujet rien de plus. Je souhaite sincèrement passer du temps en votre compagnie.

\- Je ne suis pas une vulgaire pute ! Il est hors de question que vous me payez des verres si c'est dans l'unique but de m'avoir dans votre lit !

Excédée que l'autre jeune femme puisse penser cela d'elle, Emma se leva et s'apprêta à partir. Cette femme aux charmes ravageurs avait beau l'envoûter, il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse humilier pour autant. Elle fit un pas en avant et fut très rapidement retenue par la chaleur d'une main se posant sur son avant-bras.

\- Non attendez ! intima la brune d'une voix douce.

Emma se tourna dans sa direction, le regard noirci par l'intense colère qui grondait en elle. Le simple contact entre sa peau et celle halée de la jeune femme électrisa tout son être. Des vagues de bien-être se propagèrent en elle et calmèrent la tempête en elle.

Cette intrigante-personne avait le don de provoquer de multiples et étranges réactions dans son corps. Sa colère qui l'avait habité quelques minutes plus tôt avait laissé place à un profond sentiment de plénitude.

\- Réinstallez-vous à mes côtés s'il vous plaît. Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix chaude et envoûtante.

Emma fut bien incapable de refuser sa demande. Son corps refusait catégoriquement de lui obéir et de partir. Résignée, elle soupira discrètement puis se réinstalla à ses côtés le temps d'écouter ses explications.

La main brûlante de la brune glissa le long de son avant-bras pour se poser sur le dos de sa main. Sa lente descente embrasait son épiderme. Obnubilée par son regard chocolat, et éclairé d'une faible et sombre lueur envoûtante, elle ne repoussa pas ce rapprochement. Bien au contraire, son corps son montrait des plus réceptifs, il était parcouru de puissantes et intenses vagues de désirs. Il appelait, suppliait intérieurement à plus qu'un simple contact. La tempête en elle s'était mue en un profond désir tout aussi puissant et brûlant.

\- Je suis désolée. À aucun moment je n'ai pensé cela de vous. Je suis désolée si je vous ai donné une mauvaise image de moi et si je vous ai donné l'impression de juste vouloir passer un moment, disons plus … charnel avec vous. Repartons sur de bonnes bases et laissez-moi racheter ma faute s'il vous plaît.

Emma ne savait plus comme agir et réagir. Le comportement de la jeune femme à ses côtés, l'intonation de sa voix, ses mots parfaitement choisis. Tous tendaient à prouver qu'elle était sincère. Elle était perdue, à mi-chemin entre sa tête et le reste de son corps. Sa raison lui dictait une fois de plus de partir, de s'éloigner de cette femme qui dégageait quelque chose de presque surnaturel tant elle était magnifique et séduisante. Son corps, quant à lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, il la désirait, la voulait pour elle et contre elle. Une certaine tension était née au creux de ses reins et ne demandait qu'à être soulagée. Emma sentit les intenses fragrances fruitées de sa voisine l'envelopper comme une douce étreinte et accentuer le chaos en elle.

Elle prit finalement la décision qui lui semblait la plus adaptée puisque de toute façon son corps avait décidé d'agir à sa guise.

\- Puisque vous souhaitez que nous repartions sur de bonnes bases pourquoi ne pas commencer par me donner votre prénom. Lui proposa-t-elle calmement.

Le sourire déjà présent sur le visage de la diabolique brune s'agrandit, dévoilant une dentition parfaitement blanche.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison. Je me nomme Regina. Regina Mills. Se présenta-t-elle.

\- Emma Swan

\- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance...Em-ma

Elle prononça son prénom d'une voix rauque toute en caressant de son pouce le dos de sa main. Emma déglutit. Elle sentit une fois encore son corps réagir et s'embraser. Garder son calme allait s'avérer être une tache bien plus difficile qu'elle le pensait.

Elle ôta sa main bien trop brusquement pour paraître naturelle. Regina, qui aurait dû s'en sentir offusqué, ne perdit pas son sourire. Le comportement de sa voisine la fascinait autant qu'elle l'amusait.

Emma s'efforça de rompre le contact visuel et reporta son attention sur sa main tenant le verre d'alcool gracieusement offert par Regina.

\- J'aurais sûrement dû commencer par là tout à l'heure plutôt que de bêtement m'emporter comme je l'ai fait. Alors... euh... Je vous remercie pour ce verre ainsi que tous les autres...

\- Avec plaisir Emma. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais je me suis également permis de vous commander quelque chose d'un peu plus fort que votre whisky habituel.

L'entendre prononcer son prénom d'une voix aussi sensuelle que la sienne était profondément déstabilisant. Son corps la trahissait et frémissait à la moindre de ses paroles. Elle tentait de rester impassible, mais sans grand succès.

\- Encore une fois merci. Et vous, qu'avez-vous choisi ?

\- Une petite création du barman et qui a pour nom EvilQueen il me semble... Jus de pomme, cannelle ainsi que plusieurs autres choses dont j'ai oublié le nom.

Emma acquiesça silencieusement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Le nom du cocktail qu'elle avait choisi la fit sourire, il collait parfaitement à ce qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être. Une femme à la prestance digne d'une reine. Une femme dangereusement belle et envoûtante.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Loin d'être pesant ou étouffant, il permettait à Emma de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien et à l'aise aux côtés de Regina. Le plus déroutant pour elle, c'était l'étrange sentiment qui était en train de naitre au fond d'elle. Une profonde attirance qui allait bien au-delà de son physique, bien au-delà de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir avec ses petites amies. C'était déroutant.

\- Parlez-moi un peu de vous Emma. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous faites dans la vie.

\- Je suis inspectrice de police, dans un quartier pas très loin d'ici. En dehors de mon boulot, qui occupe une grosse partie de mes journées, et même de ma vie, je fais un peu de sport afin de me maintenir en forme ou alors je viens passer la soirée dans ce bar afin décompresser un peu et d'oublier que...

Emma laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens. Elle craignait d'en avoir trop dit et de paraître ennuyant voir pathétique.

\- Je suis impressionnée ! Vous avez l'air d'avoir une vie plutôt chargée !

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, elles discutèrent, partagèrent quelques détails de l'heure vie. Le temps défila sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte. Les sujets de conversations se multiplièrent sans sans jamais lasser l'une des deux.

Emma avait fini par se mettre enfin à l'aise et ôter sa veste en cuir pour la poser sur la banquette à côté d'elle. La température autour d'elle était montée d'un cran, et ce en partie à cause des plusieurs verres qu'elle avait consommés.

Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, elle découvrit que Regina était une personne particulièrement tactile, elle aimait la toucher le bras, et même la main, à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Malheureusement pour Emma, à chaque fois que leurs peaux se touchaient, son corps se voyait être parcouru d'une multitude de frissons et son sang n'était plus qu'un torrent de lave incandescent. Son attirance pour la brune se faisait de plus en plus présente et cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué d'y faire abstraction. Elle désirait plus que tout poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, les goûter, les posséder. Et pourtant une part d'elle parvenait encore à ne pas céder à cette délicieuse tentation. Elle se l'interdisait.

Il lui était d'autant plus difficile de garder son self-control lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle en jouait finalement et qu'elle faisait tout pour qu'elle cède enfin.

\- Donc aucune femme n'a la chance de partager votre vie actuellement ? demanda Regina curieuse.

\- Aucune non, cela dit ce n'est pas plus mal. Partager mon quotidien est loin d'être aussi bien qu'il n'y paraît. Mon métier attire les femmes autant qu'il les fait fuir. Beaucoup ne s'intéressent qu'aux côtés excitants de mon travail. Vous savez, l'uniforme sexy, les menottes, la matraque... Elles y trouvent un moyen d'assouvir leurs fantasmes. La réalité de mon métier est différente de ce qu'elles imaginent toutes et la plupart se lassent et partent... J'aime profondément ce que je fais, mais être flic ça n'a rien d'excitant. Je peux être appelée à tout moment, même lorsque je ne suis pas censée être en service. Je ne sais jamais à quelle heure je rentre chez moi. Bref, c'est sûrement mieux ainsi ! avoua-t-elle longuement.

Gênée par la tournure que prenait leur discussion, Emma passa une main dans ses boucles blondes et détourna le regard. Une mèche glissa le long de son visage jusqu'à terminer sa descente en plein milieu de celui-ci.

Regina, qui fut plus rapide qu'elle, approcha ses doigts de son visage et replaça la mèche rebelle juste derrière son oreille.

La blonde, surprise, releva le regard et le planta dans celui de sa voisine.

Durant leur mouvement, les fins doigts parfaits de la brune effleurèrent sa peau pâle et lui prodiguèrent de multiples frissons à travers le corps.

Les joues d'Emma rosirent bien malgré elle.

Plutôt que de rompre le contact comme le voudrait la bienséance, Regina le prolongea. Son pouce, au vernis noir impeccable, caressa avec une extrême douceur sa joue colorée.

\- Emma, je trouve cela tellement dommage pour vous... murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque

La jeune femme ne lui répondit, à vrai dire, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu prononcer ces mots. Elle se noyait, bien malgré elle, dans l'océan chocolat de son regard. Ses fragrances délicieusement fruitées enivraient ses sens et la déconnectaient du monde.

Les réactions de son corps trahissaient ses envies, sa respiration se coupa tandis que son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit son visage s'approcher lascivement du sien. Ses prunelles dérivèrent quelques secondes sur ses lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes, appelant à la gourmandise et la luxure.

Regina se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, rendant Emma plus fébrile encore.

Le puissant brasier en elle était en train de réduire en cendre ses maigres barrières mentales.

La blonde dut se retenir comme elle put de gémir lorsque le pouce de Regina quitta sa joue pour caresser ses fines lèvres avec une infinie douceur. Tout son être s'embrasa. Les battements de son cœur s'emballèrent à un rythme qu'elle pensait humainement impossible.

Son désir la paralysait, l'obligeait à subir cette sulfureuse torture. Une part d'elle, la plus déraisonnable, souhaitait combler l'espace entre elles et jouir d'enfin pouvoir posséder cette bouche tentatrice.

Ses paupières se fermèrent instinctivement à l'instant même où le souffle chaud et sucré de la femme à quelques centimètres d'elle s'écrasa contre ses lèvres.

Comment cette femme pouvait-elle lui faire perdre autant la tête... c'était humainement impossible...

Emma sentit son nez effleurer celui de sa partenaire, lui confirmant que Regina ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

Il n'y avait plus rien autour d'elles, le bruit provoqué par le bavardage ou le petit groupe de jazz jouant n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'elles.

Elles allaient enfin s'embrasser et céder à l'envie dévorante qui les animait depuis leur rencontre il y a seulement quelques heures.

Le bruit d'un verre se fracassant sur le sol fit revenir Emma dans le présent. Se rendant compte de ce qui était sur le point de se passer, elle se recula presque trop rapidement. La petite bulle qui s'était formée entre elles explosa brutalement.

Prise de panique, et sans même laisser le temps à Regina de réagir, Emma prétexta un besoin urgent et alla rejoindre les toilettes d'un pas trop rapide pour paraître un minimum naturel.

À l'intérieur de la pièce, Emma se rua sur le premier lavabo de libre et enclencha le robinet afin de s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Le brutal contraste entre sa température corporelle et celle de l'eau lui provoqua un léger vertige. Sa respiration et les battements de son cœur battaient à une un rythme effréné. Elle allait finir par s'effondrer sur le sol si elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Les mains de chaque côté de la vasque, elle regardait son reflet à travers le miroir qui se trouvait face à elle. Emma avait les traits légèrement tirés à cause de la fatigue, ses joues rosées et ses pupilles dilatées exprimaient quant à eux la gêne et surtout le désir qu'elle éprouvait en présence de la brune.

Emma eut envie de se mettre une claque mentalement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son comportement. Elle venait de s'humilier publiquement, mais aussi d'humilier Regina.

\- Quelle idiote ! Maugréa-t-elle.

Emma avait été sur le point de l'embrasser, de succomber à l'incontrôlable désir qui la submergeait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait trop près de la brune. Elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir si le bruit qui l'avait fait revenir à elle était un malheureux hasard ou une chance pour elle.

D'énervement, elle claqua l'une de ses mains sur le lavabo, surprenant une jeune femme qui venait tout juste d'entrer. Emma s'excusa avant de baisser la tête honteusement et d'essayer une fois de plus de se calmer.

Plusieurs interminables minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'y parvienne enfin. Un immense sentiment de honte l'envahit. Elle n'osait même plus sortir des toilettes et affronter le regard de Regina, si celle-ci était encore là, avec le comportement qu'elle venait d'avoir elle en doutait.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration, rassemblant tout son courage. Elle sortit enfin de la pièce après s'y être caché un temps infiniment long. Son regard se porta directement sur sa table qu'elle découvrit désormais vide. Regina était partie. Le cœur d'Emma se serra. Déçue et légèrement en colère, elle alla tout de même se réinstalla à sa place où l'attendait encore un verre à moitié plein.

Une étrange et incontrôlable tristesse l'envahit. L'absence de la brune avait laissé un grand vide autour d'elle.

Emma soupira avant de sortir son smartphone de l'une des poches de son jean. Elle décider d'occuper son esprit sur les réseaux sociaux plutôt que de ruminer inlassablement la façon dont elle s'était comportée. En agissant ainsi, elle pouvait également montrer son désintérêt total pour les autres clients présent dans le bar, personne n'aura envie de s'installer à ses côtés.

Un parfum familier la ramena dans la réalité du monde. Plongée sur son téléphone, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence d'une personne à ses côtés. Elle releva le visage et tomba sur Regina. Sa belle brune n'était finalement pas partie. Sans même pouvoir le masquer, un sourire heureux illumina son visage alors que son cœur tambourinait de joie.

\- Excusez-moi, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps. J'avais un appel important à passer et j'en ai également profité pour commander de nouvelles boissons auprès du barman. Lui annonça-t-elle poliment.

\- Oh non, ne vous en faites pas Regina. Et puis, si l'une de nous deux doit s'excuser, c'est plutôt moi. Alors euh... voilà. Je m'excuse pour … euh... Bégaya Emma les jours rosis de gênes.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Emma. Vous êtes tout excusée. Cependant, je n'oublie pas que vous me devez un baiser ! annonça-t-elle fièrement en la défiant du regard.

Emma déglutit avant de rougir plus fortement. Elle préféra rester silencieuse et ne rien répondre qui pourrait trahir davantage son trouble. C'est ce moment que choisit un serveur pour apparaître et briser leur intimité nouvelle formée.

Elles le remercièrent poliment. Emma amena son nouveau verre à ses lèvres afin d'étancher sa soif grandissante. Les premiers effets de l'alcool avaient commencé à se faire ressentir depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Ce qui pouvait expliquer en partie l'étrange comportement qu'elle avait en présence de la brune. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir aussi démunie face à une femme.

Un client s'approcha de leur table et commença à aborder la brune. Emma, peu encline à écouter leur conversation, préféra contempler « discrètement » sa voisine.

Regina n'avait vraiment rien à envier aux autres femmes, elle était troublante beauté.

Son cou était paré d'une petite chaîne en or blanc ornée d'un pendentif, du même alliage, tombant suffisamment bas pour appeler quiconque à poser le regard sur le haut de sa poitrine. Le décolleté discret et néanmoins plongeant de sa robe offrait une vue idyllique sur ses deux monts divins. La petite robe noire qu'elle portait lui allait à merveille. Elle moulait parfaitement ses formes sans pour autant être vulgaire. Elle s'arrêtait à la moitié de ses cuisses, permettant ainsi à Emma de les admirer.

Regina passa une main sur sa cuisse, faisant légèrement remontrer par la même occasion sa robe et dévoilant aux yeux teintés d'envie de la blonde la fine bretelle noire d'un porte-jarretelle.

Les joues d'Emma s'empourprèrent. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa somptueuse découverte. Son esprit, embrumé par l'alcool et le désir, usait de son imagination pour tenter de deviner à quoi pouvait ressembler la jeune femme uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements.

Une main se posa sur la cuisse d'Emma, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Sonnant comme un léger rappel à l'ordre, la blonde releva le visage pour le diriger vers les deux autres personnes présentes à ses côtés. Emma rougit lorsqu'elle osa croiser pendant quelques secondes le regard amusé de Regina. La brune reporta malheureusement son attention sur le dernier arrivant. L'homme, d'une physique et d'un charisme pour le moins commun, semblait manifestement voir trop bu.

\- Mon amie et moi-même préférons rester entre nous ce soir donc n'insister pas s'il vous plaît.

\- Allez mesdemoiselles ! La présence d'un homme ne peut pas vous faire de mal... bien au contraire ! insista-t-il lourdement.

Emma sentit une violente colère l'envahir et remplacer le doux sentiment de plénitude qui l'habitait. Elle détestait cet homme qui tentait vainement de s'immiscer entre elles et surtout qui draguait Regina bien trop lourdement. Sans même réfléchir, elle se leva subitement, surprenant tout le monde autour d'elle.

\- Bon, mon gars, t'es sourd ? Mon amie t'a très clairement expliqué qu'on n'était pas intéressée !

\- Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que vous perdez !

\- Sérieusement... Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je ne m'énerve. Le prévient-elle d'un ton froid et menaçant.

\- Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Je suis flic. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à t'emmener au poste et à te foutre en cellule de dégrisement si tu continues ! Le menaça-t-elle en lui montrant son badge d'inspectrice qu'elle venait de sortir de la poche arrière de son jean.

L'homme se tut. Livide, il regarda la plaque de police durant quelques secondes. Il acquiesça puis fit demi-tour et s'éloigna enfin des deux jeunes femmes en titubant légèrement. Emma rangea sa plaque avant de se réinstaller confortablement aux côtés de Regina, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle desserra difficilement son poing gauche qu'elle remarqua avoir gardé fermé tout au long de son échange.

\- Emma, je suis impressionnée ! Merci de nous avoir débarrassées de lui.

\- Ouais... il n'y a vraiment pas de raison de l'être. Ce genre de type n'est vraiment d'aucun respect. Répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre elles. L'inspectrice, loin d'être calmée, s'en voulait pour le comportement beaucoup trop agressif qu'elle avait eu. Elle avait besoin de se calmer. Elle but en une fois le contenu de son verre dans l'espoir de l'y aider. Ce qui hélas ne fut pas le cas.

\- Regina, je suis désolée. Il faut que je sorte. que je prenne l'air quelques minutes. S'excusa-t-elle gênée.

La brune acquiesça, toujours avec ce même sourire aux coins des lèvres. Emma se leva et prit la direction de la sortie d'un pas trop rapide pour paraître naturel. L'air frais de l'extérieur lui brûla les joues tant sa température corporelle était élevée. Prise d'une soudaine envie de fumer, elle s'approcha d'un homme tenant une cigarette.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez une cigarette à me dépanner s'il vous plaît. Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Sans même lui répondre, l'homme sortit son paquet de l'une des poches de sa veste, en sortit une cigarette et lui tendit avant de l'aider à l'allumer.

\- Merci ! ajouta-t-elle souriante.

Elle s'isola dans une petite ruelle à proximité du bar afin d'avoir toute la tranquillité dont elle avait besoin. Cigarette à la bouche, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Le tabac, en trop grande quantité dans ses poumons, brûla sa gorge et l'obligea à tousser et expulser tout l'air présent en elle. Elle prit quelques secondes pour contrôler sa toux et se ressaisir.

Loin de son impétueuse brune, elle pouvait enfin reprendre ses esprits et le contrôle de son corps. Ses réactions, lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, étaient démesurées et cela la déboussolait.

Sa solitude fut malheureusement de courte durée. Elle entendit un bruit de talons foulant le sol et reconnu aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Regina. Emma tenta de rester de marbre face à l'approche de la jeune femme et continua à porter sur regard sur le pan de mur face à elle.

\- Emma. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce et légèrement inquiète.

La concernée ne répondit pas et continua à regarder en face d'elle. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle craque et la regarde. Elle entendit Regina s'approcher encore un peu plus d'elle. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. L'enivrant parfum de Regina parvint à ses narines et raviva la flamme du désir qui la consumait.

\- Emma... tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en posant une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

Ce simple contact suffit à lui faire perdre le contrôle. Sans réfléchir et sans laisser le temps à Regina de réagir, elle se retourna, passa une main derrière la nuque de la brune et la plaqua contre elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était brutal, maladroit. Enivrée par le goût des lèvres pulpeuses de Regina, Emma perdit totalement pied. Elle jeta le reste de sa cigarette sur le sol et d'emmener la jeune femme contre le mur juste derrière elle. La violence de l'impact fit perdre son souffle à la brune, les obligeant à rompre leur baiser.

Emma garda sa proximité avec Regina. Le souffle court, elle posa ses mains contre le mur, de chaque côté du visage de la jeune femme. Elle baissa le visage pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de Regina.

Emma était surprise par la brutalité dont elle venait de faire preuve. La colère et le désir qui grondaient en elle l'avaient poussé à agir sans réfléchir.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? S'interrogea-t-elle à haute voix.

\- Emma... Murmura Regina d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

Emma releva enfin e visage et plongea son regard dans le sien, brillant d'envie. Ses pupilles dilatées étaient le reflex du profond désir qui l'habitait.

\- Regina... Tu me rends dingue... Avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu me fais le même effet.

Le cœur de la blonde manqua un battement face à cette révélation. Elle abandonna toutes résistances et laissa son corps agir selon ses envies. Elle approcha lentement son visage de la brune. Leurs souffles chauds et alcoolisés se mêlèrent pour n'en former qu'un seul. Elle combla la distance et l'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse. Regina n'attendit pas plus de quelques secondes pour répondre à son baiser. Des vagues de bien-être envahirent tout son être. Leur désir mutuel grandissait à chaque seconde, la douceur de leur échange laissa rapidement place à une passion sans nom.

Emma sentit les mains de sa jolie brune s'agrippait à ses hanches avec fermeté. Les siennes se mouvèrent et découvrirent avec gourmandise les formes de son amante. Plus rien ne comptait d'autre que ce baiser tant désiré par chacune des deux femmes.

Les retenues d'Emma avaient fini par céder sous le poids de son désir. Regina profita d'une baisse d'attention pour retourner la situation à son avantage et la retourna contre le mur où elle était précédemment collée. Elle en profita également pour passer une jambe entre les siennes et affirmant sa position. Elles étaient parfaitement à l'abri des regards.

Du bout de sa langue, Regina caressa sensuellement les fines lèvres d'Emma avant d'envahir sa bouche sans la moindre autorisation. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'apprivoisèrent avant de s'entrelacer. La langoureuse chorégraphie orchestrée par les deux jeunes femmes s'accompagna rapidement d'un concert de gémissement.

Le souffle vint à leur manquer, mais pour rien au monde elles ne voulaient rompre leur baiser. Elles l'avaient tant attendu, tant désirées.

Le corps de l'inspectrice était devenu un immense brasier entre les mains de la délicieuse et sulfureuse brune. Regina contrôlait le moindre de leurs échanges, la moindre caresse, obligeant la jeune femme à se laisser faire, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle finit tout de même par abandonner ses lèvres, pour leur permettre de reprendre leurs souffles. Incapable de tenir plus de quelques secondes sans la toucher, Regina céda à ses envies et papillonna une myriade de doux baisers de sa bouche jusqu'à la base de son cou. Elle surprit légèrement Emma en embrassant et léchant la parcelle de peau où se situait sa carotide. Elle ne put retenir ses gémissements lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue caresser sa veine qu'elle découvrit bien plus sensible qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Son corps et son âme vibraient en rythme avec les attentions de son amante. Cette dernière mordillait son épiderme à la limite du supportable puis l'embrassait afin d'apaiser la douleur. Elle répéta plusieurs fois ce délicieux manège. Une fois satisfaite, elle remonta du bout de sa langue la distance qui la séparait de son lobe. Elle le prit ensuite entre ses dents et lui administra le même traitement que celui qu'elle avait réservé à son cou.

Emma n'en pouvait plus, chaque centimètre de sa peau était en feu. La délicieuse torture que lui administrait Regina n'avait de cesse d'attiser son désir. Son bassin, en demande d'attention, se mit lentement à danser contre celui de son amante.

L'une des mains de Regina remonta le long du corps de son amante et se posa sur sa poitrine. Elle prit l'un de ses seins dans sa paume et le pressa délicatement, intensifiant les soupirs de plaisirs d'Emma. Ceux-ci finirent par se muer en de profonds gémissements lorsqu'elle sentit ses caresses devenir plus appuyées. Emma n'en pouvait plus, il lui était désormais impossible de faire preuve de discrétions. Les attentions de Regina lui procuraient suffisamment de plaisir pour l'amener, bien malgré elle, au bord d'une jouissance insoupçonnée. Son corps continuait à se mouvoir sensuellement contre celui de la brune. Il était à la recherche du moindre point de friction capable de soulager la boule de nerf qui se logeait désormais aux creux de ses reins.

Regina s'empara une nouvelle fois de sa bouche. Sa langue, impatiente de retrouver celle d'Emma, se glissa entre ses lèvres et commença un nouveau ballet endiablé avec son homologue.

C'était une expérience nouvelle et surprenante pour l'inspectrice. Jamais elle n'avait connu de baiser aussi intense et capable de lui procurer autant de plaisir. C'était également la première fois qu'elle se livrait à ce genre de moment contre le mur d'une ruelle. Elle glissa ses longs doigts dans sa magnifique chevelure ébène et s'y agrippa presque trop brutalement.

Regina sourit, elle aimait ce qu'elle ressentait aux côtés d'Emma. Elle aimait sentir chacune de ses réactions. La blonde n'était plus qu'une victime consentante face à ses assauts dévastateurs.

La seconde main de Regina longea lentement la cuisse de son amante blonde avant de se glisser sous son t-shirt et de remonter jusqu'à son soutien-gorge qu'elle emporta également dans sa montée. Elle prit un sein en coupe et fit rouler son téton durci à l'extrême entre ses doigts avant de le pincer suffisamment fort pour déclencher de violentes vagues de plaisir chez la jeune femme.

Le corps d'Emma s'arc-bouta contre celui de son amante. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent plus fermement encore aux cheveux qu'elle tenait. Par chance, la bouche de Regina écrasée contre la sienne parvenait à étouffer partiellement ses cris de plaisirs.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Emma pour reprendre ses esprits. C'était la première fois qu'un tel baiser l'amenait vers un orgasme aussi fulgurant que dévastateur.

Elles s'embrassèrent, plus tendrement, quelques minutes, permettant ainsi à Emma de revenir toute en douceur sur la Terre ferme. Les lèvres toujours soudées ensemble, Regina avait pu se délecter du moindre de ses soupirs.

Elles dûment malheureusement se séparer lorsque l'air dans leurs poumons se fit plus rare et la chaleur entre elles insoutenable. Elles gardèrent cependant la proximité qu'elles avaient, s'éloigner l'une de l'autre leur était devenue inconcevable. Se toucher était devenu un besoin nécessaire, presque vital.

Regina se calma bien plus rapidement que son amante. Un sourire satisfait orna son visage, la rendant plus magnifique encore. Son regard brillait d'une intensité nouvelle, un mélange de désir et d'une chose qu'Emma ne parvenait pas à identifier. Ses yeux chocolats la déstabilisait une fois de plus. Le plaisir qu'elle venait d'expérimenter n'était qu'un avant-goût. Emma avait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus. Elle la voulait contre elle, en elle. Son désir de la posséder devenait seconde après seconde une douloureuse obsession.

\- Emmène-moi chez toi. Confessa Emma sur un ton presque suppliant.

Regina ne fut même pas surprise de sa demande. Bien au contraire, elle l'attendait avec une certaine impatience et se réjouit de l'entendre enfin. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur les fines lèvres de son amante puis s'éloigna légèrement d'elle afin de ramasser sa veste et son sac qui s'étaient retrouvés sur le sol durant leur échange. Elle récupéra son téléphone portable de son sac à main et passa un rapide coup de fil à un homme qui semblait vraisemblablement être son chauffeur personnel.

Une voiture se gara juste devant la ruelle quelques minutes plus tard. La sulfureuse Regina prit la main de sa belle amante et l'emmena jusqu'à la Mercedes noire. Sans aucune hésitation, Emma pénétra dans l'habitacle du véhicule et s'installa sur l'un des confortables sièges en cuir qu'il comprenait.

Le trajet dura près d'un quart d'heure. Les immenses buldings, ainsi que les commerces et les maisons avaient laissé place à de plus rares habitations et de luxuriantes plaines. La Mercedes passa une imposante grille et roula sur quelques mètres encore avant de s'arrêter complètement devant une allée.

Le chauffeur sortit en premier de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière de la maîtresse des lieux et cette dernière ouvrit celle de son invitée.

Emma était sans voix devant l'immensité de la demeure de la brune. Sur deux étages et plus grande qu'une maison lambda, elle avait plutôt l'allure d'un Manoir. Regina était une femme particulièrement fortunée, Emma l'avait deviné durant leur discussion, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait pensé à ce point.

Regina joint sa main à celle d'Emma et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le geste tendre de la jeune femme la fit sortir de ses pensées. Main dans la main, elles traversèrent l'allée parfaitement entretenue ainsi que le perron et pénétrèrent dans la demeure. L'entrée s'éclaira automatiquement, dévoilant une entrée à la décoration à la fois moderne et épurée. Emma était totalement subjuguée par la beauté du lieu.

\- Désires-tu boire un dernier verre ? Lui proposa Regina d'une voix rauque.

Emma se tourna vers son hôtesse. Une violente bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle la découvrait à la pleine lumière et la brune s'avérait être d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Emma ne put s'empêcher de la détailler une fois encore. Elle dégageait une aura presque surnaturelle, enchanteresse. Emma comprenant aisément pourquoi tous les regards se posaient et s'attardaient sur elle. Comme un aimant elle attirait quiconque posant son regard sur elle. Et tel Icare et son attirance incontrôlable pour le soleil, Emma ne désirait qu'une chose, s'approcher de Regina au risque de se brûler les ailes elle aussi.

Comment une femme telle qu'elle pouvait avoir enfin de passer du temps avec une femme aussi insignifiante et misérable que moi ? Elle pourrait avoir n'importe qui d'un claquement de doigts.

\- La vue te plaît ?

Ses mots firent sortir Emma de ses pensées. Elle se mit à rougir en prenant conscience qu'elle s'était attardée sur les formes de la brune bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait dû et en avait oublié de répondre à sa précédente demande.

\- Oh...euh...pardon Regina. Je pense avoir suffisamment bu ce soir, un verre de plus ne serait pas raisonnable.

\- Tu ne souhaites pas un verre d'eau ?

\- Non ça ira, je te remercie.

\- Comme tu le désires Emma...

Regina s'approcha d'un pas lent et sensuel d'elle et ce sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. Elle lui ôta sa veste avec une lenteur et une délicatesse qui enflammèrent la blonde puis l'accrocha sur le portant présent à côté d'elles. Emma s'était docilement laissée faire alors que son corps lui hurlait de réduire le peu de distance qu'il restait encore entre elles. Leurs poitrines s'effleuraient à chacune de leurs respirations, leurs souffles se mêlaient en un seul.

De fins doigts halés glissèrent de sa joue à ses lèvres en une caresse délicieusement lente et douce. Emma ferma les yeux et savoura l'effet que lui produisait ce toucher. De violentes vagues désirs la parcoururent et se logèrent aux creux de ses reins. Il n'y avait plus aucune once de résistances en elle. Elle en avait plus la force. Ses précédemment baisers avaient fini par faire taire son envie de s'éloigner d'elle. Emma était devenue, bien malgré elle, un jouet entre les mains de sa diabolique brune. Regina possédait un étrange pouvoir sur elle. D'un simple regard, d'un simple toucher, elle était capable de lui faire oublier jusqu'à son prénom.

\- Emma...Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point j'ai envie de toi... Déclara-t-elle d'une voix si rauque qu'elle fit frémir le corps de son amante.

Emma succomba une fois encore. Animée par un ardent désir, elle combla la distance entre elles et s'empara de ses lèvres pulpeuses avec brutalité. L'une de ses mains alla se glisser sur la chute de ses reins tandis que l'autre s'agrippa à sa nuque.

Regina, peu surprise, répondit presque immédiatement à son baiser et avec la même impatience. Elle la laissa agir quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de prendre le contrôle de leur échange. Sa langue, avide de retrouver son homologue, investit sans ménagement sa bouche, lui arrachant un premier soupir. Elle jouait avec elle, la caressait, danser contre elle afin d'attiser le désir de sa propriétaire qui était pourtant déjà bien présent.

Emma n'en pouvait plus, son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine, son corps, lui, tremblait sous le poids de son désir et menaçait de s'effondrer à tout instant. Toutes pensées cohérentes avaient cessé d'exister dans son esprit. Impatiente, sa main présente sur la nuque de son amante glissa le long de son dos, emportant avec elle la fermeture de sa robe. Ses doigts commencèrent lentement à se faufiler sous le tissu du vêtement et savourèrent la douceur de sa peau.

Regina n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le message que lui lançait sa partenaire. Elle rompit prématurément leur langoureux baiser et attrapa l'une de ses mains pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. L'air qui les entourait était chargé d'une violente tension. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée durant leur court trajet, seul le rythme saccadé de leurs respirations se faisait entendre.

La pièce s'éclaira automatiquement d'une lumière tamisée lorsque les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Emma se laissa guider jusqu'à son centre. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de la décoration autour d'elle. Son attention se porta principalement sur le lit, d'une grandeur presque démesurée, paré d'une magnifique paire de drap et taies bordeaux et présent juste en face de la porte. Celui-ci allait bientôt être le témoin privilégié du désir présent entre elles.

Emma sentit Regina se coller dans son dos. Ses mains glissèrent sur sa taille et l'entourèrent alors que ses lèvres partaient une nouvelle fois à l'assaut de son cou. Sa bouche parcourait sa peau, l'embrassait et la mordillait. Une main curieuse se glissa sous son t-shit et caressa avec lenteur la peau de son ventre plat. Elle finit par remonter et emporter avec elle son vêtement devenu gênant. Tous les gestes de Regina étaient d'une infinie lenteur et douceur, contrastant avec l'ardent désir qui les animait. L'une comme l'autre voulait savourer ce moment comme s'il était le seul qu'elles auraient.

Regina l'obligea à se retourner. Elle plongea son regard dans celui jade de sa partenaire, à la recherche peut être d'un refus, d'une envie de tout stopper, mais elle ne vit que du désir. Sans la quitter des yeux, ses mains s'attaquèrent à la boucle de sa ceinture avec agilité et déboutonnèrent son jean. Une main se glissa à l'intérieur, rencontrant un shorty souillé par son plaisir. Emma laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt glisser sur son intimité encore vêtue et la caresser. Elle s'empara de ses lèvres avec urgence. Regina cessa sa pression sur l'intimité de sa partenaire et remonta ses mains afin de lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Emma, qui ne souhaitait plus aucune barrière entre elles, fit glisser son jean le long de ses jambes jusqu'à le faire tomber à ses pieds puis l'envoya valser à travers la pièce.

Sa poitrine entièrement nue était parfaitement offerte à la vue de la brune. Elle observait avec une envie à peine contenue ses deux merveilleux monts dressés devant elle. Regina en prit un dans la paume de sa main tout en se penchant pour embrasser de nouveau la jeune femme. Elle la fit lentement reculer jusqu'à buter contre son lit. Leur sulfureux baiser se rompit brutalement. Regina poussa son amante qui retomba lourdement sur le matelas en gémissant d'envie et de frustration.

Emma se redressa puis s'installa sur le bord du lit et observa son amante quelques secondes. Elle arborait un sourire à la fois magnifique et charmeur. Elle fit descendre les bretelles de sa robe. La fine couche de tissu glissa le long de son corps d'une lenteur presque insoutenable. Elle se dévoilait sans aucune pudeur au regard gourmand et envie de la jeune femme.

La blonde déglutit à la vue de ce corps parfaitement sublimé par un ensemble tout en dentelle noir et bordeaux. Une bouffée de chaleur l'emporta. Que se soit sa voluptueuse poitrine, la courbure de ses hanches, son ventre plat, ses jambes infiniment longues... son corps tout entier était un appel à la luxure, aux mille tentations, au plaisir ultime. Si la perfection existait dans ce monde, elle aurait pour nom Regina.

\- oh Emma... Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Emma resta silencieuse. Ces simples mots n'avaient fait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu qui la dévorait.

Regina s'approcha d'elle d'une lenteur exquise et vint se placer entre ses cuisses. D'un simple regard, elle lui donna l'autorisation de la toucher. Emma ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour s'exécuter et ainsi poser ses hanches.

Animée par un désir incontrôlable, elle ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie d'embrasser son ventre plat. Elle y déposa une myriade de baisers tout en remontant progressivement vers la vallée entre ses deux monts divins. Ses doigts prirent quant à eux le chemin inverse et rencontrèrent le fin tissu de son porte-jarretelle, ils se glissèrent sous le vêtement et se dirigèrent vers ses fesses fermes et rebondies. Ils dessinèrent son contour timidement avant que chacune de ses paumes ne les empoigne plus fermement. Emma papillonnait de chaud et humide baiser sur la partie dénudée de sa poitrine. Sa délicieuse exploration fut malheureusement bien trop vite écourtée à son goût. Les mains de Regina se posèrent sur ses épaules et la repoussèrent délicatement, pour ne pas la brusquer. Emma, frustrée, gémit pour montrer son mécontentement.

\- Allonge-toi sur le lit. Lui ordonna la femme d'une voix rauque et particulièrement autoritaire.

Emma s'exécuta bien docilement. Elle n'avait pas la moindre volonté de lui résister. Regina la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'installa au-dessus d'elle. L'une de ses cuisses se cala entre celle de son amante, faisant buter son genou contre son intimité brûlante. Emma gémit. De puissantes vagues de chaleur les envahirent lorsque leurs deux corps nus, ou presque, se rencontrèrent et se soudèrent pour la première fois. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent avec urgence.

Les mains d'Emma se posèrent d'instinct sur les hanches de sa belle amante. L'une d'elles resta bien sagement à sa place tandis que l'autre entama une lente descente vers ses sublimes fesses.

Les lèvres pulpeuses de Regina jouaient avidement avec les siennes et la transportaient dans un autre monde. Emma n'arrivait plus à penser, son cerveau était complètement focalisé sur ce qu'elle ressentait en présence de la brune. Elle lui était complètement soumise. Durant le baiser, et sans même qu'elle n'en prenne conscience, Regina attrapa un à un ses poignets, avant de les remonter vers les barreaux du lit afin de les y attacher.

L'air leur manqua, les obligeant à se séparer. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Emma pour qu'elle se rende enfin compte qu'elle ne disposait plus de sa liberté de mouvement. Elle porta un regard surpris sur ses mains attachées de chaque côté du lit par une paire de menottes pratiquement identique à celle qu'elle utilisait dans la police. Une légère panique commença à la gagner.

Regina prit son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à lui faire de nouveau face. Comprenant qu'elle allait protester, elle posa son pouce sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

\- Je ne te ferais aucun mal Emma, crois moi... Ce que tu vas ressentir dans les prochaines minutes sera loin d'être douloureux. Prononça-t-elle d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle caressa tendrement l'une de ses joues et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Le corps de la blonde se détendit peu à peu, laissant de nouveau place à l'ardent désir qui l'habitait. Les gestes emplis de douceur de sa sulfureuse amante eurent raison de ses dernières appréhensions. Elle acceptait de se soumettre à elle.

Regina l'embrassa une dernière fois, un baiser bien trop court et chaste goût d'Emma. Cette dernière signifia son mécontentement en lâchant un léger grognement. Regina s'amusa de son comportement. D'une main, elle tourna son visage vers la gauche et l'obligea à garder cette position. Elle s'approcha de son oreille, son souffle chaud et sucré s'écrasait sur sa peau et éveillée chacune de ses sens. Emma, en victime consentante, se pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Elle était prête à subir toutes les délicieuses tortures que lui préparait sa -ci commença par prendre son lobe entre ses dents. Elle le mordilla d'abord faiblement, pour ne pas la blesser et l'habituer à cette forme de douleur, puis plus fortement avant d'apaiser sa douce souffrance en léchant et embrassant sa peau sensible. Regina stoppa ses attentions sur cette petite parcelle d'épiderme. Sa langue glissa le long de son cou et descendit jusqu'à sa base où elle prodigua de nouvelles attentions tout aussi excitantes que les précédentes. La brune prenait un malin plaisir à marquer sa peau et la revendiquer comme sien.

C'était la première fois qu'Emma expérimentait cette forme de plaisir, et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle aimait particulièrement ça. Cette situation, bien qu'excitante, s'avérait être aussi des plus grisante. Sentir ce somptueux corps contre elle sans pouvoir le toucher ou le parcourir de ses mains se révélait être une insupportable torture. Sa respiration était peu à peu devenue chaotique, laborieuse.

Regina se jouait d'elle et continuait à la torturer et la faire languir, encore... et encore. D'une lenteur presque insoutenable, elle descendait jusqu'à la vallée se situant entre sa poitrine en papillonnant d'humide baiser sur sa peau salé. En réponse ça, le corps d'Emma s'était doucement mis à onduler, demandant silencieusement des attentions qui la libéreraient de son désir devenu trop douloureux. La blonde ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsque le genou de son amante buta une fois encore contre son intimité.

\- Regina... Gémit-elle péniblement.

La jeune femme concernée ignora volontairement sa supplique et s'intéressa à ses petites pointes roses fièrement dressées et dures. Elle en prit une entre ses dents, la mordilla à la limite du supportable et l'embrassa pour apaiser la douleur. Emma gémit tout en tirant sur ses liens. Regina se délectait de ses gémissements. Elle quitta son sein pour s'occuper de la même façon du second. Elle abandonna, au bout d'interminables minutes, sa délicieuse poitrine pour glisser plus au Sud. Dans sa descente, ses dents s'étaient appliquées à parsemer sa peau de douces morsures, y laissant de légères marques.

Regina se décida enfin à lui ôter le dernier vêtement qui lui restait, son shorty noir. Elle fit lentement glisser le long de ses jambes le bout de tissu souillé par le plaisir et l'envoya rejoindre ses autres vêtements au sol.

Elle effleura du bout des doigts la fine toison dorée présente sur son pubis dans l'unique but de la faire languir et la voir supplier une nouvelle fois. Elle-même prenait du plaisir à garder le contrôle et à la faire patienter malgré son envie dévorante de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

\- Regina... s'il te plaît... Je n'en peux pus d'attendre...Prends-moi ! soupira-t-elle.

La brune cessa de la torturer et s'exécuta enfin. Elle s'installa plus confortablement entre ses cuisses et colla sa bouche contre son intimité brûlante. Sa langue glissa entre ses lèvres gonflées de désir et caressa son petit bouton en demande.

Emma, électrisée par ce premier contact, lâcha un profond râle de plaisir. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait la fit tirer sur ses liens à s'en blesser les poignets. Le plaisir montait à une vitesse fulgurante. Malheureusement pour elle, Regina se stoppa avant même qu'elle puisse enfin accéder à l'ultime délivrance dont elle avait terriblement besoin. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres. Regina remonta lentement le long de son corps et la fit taire en l'embrassant presque trop brutalement. Emma sentit son excitation s'amplifier lorsqu'elle eut le goût sa propre excitation sur la bouche de son amante. Son bassin ondulait lentement contre la jambe de Regina, cherchant un point de friction lui permettant enfin de soulager sa douloureuse envie.

L'une des mains de Regina se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son intimité. Deux de ses doigts prirent brusquement possession de son antre. Emma en eut le souffle coupé.

Sa sulfureuse partenaire ne chercha plus à faire dans la douceur et la tendresse. Son besoin de la posséder était à son paroxysme. Ses mouvements en elle devinrent de plus en plus rapides et brutaux. Le corps sous elle ondulait en rythme avec ses vas-et-viens, les rendant plus violents. Emma tirait désespérément sur ses liens. Elle ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisirs. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour enfin atteindre le paradis. Le plaisir coulait dans ses veines et se rependait dans tout son corps. Regina s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres.

Son souffle court et brûlant se rafraîchit soudainement. Il glissa de ses fines lèvres pour être aspiré par celles de sa sulfureuse amante. Les secondes défilèrent, toutes ses forces, toute son énergie semblaient peu à peu quitter son corps.

Contre les lèvres de son amante, Emma poussa un dernier soupir. Un ultime souffle de vie que Regina captura sans vergogne. Cette dernière cessa toutes ses attentions lorsqu'elle le sentit entrer et se déverser en elle.

Regina se redressa pour admirer son œ avait l'allure d'un ange parfaitement endormie alors qu'il en était tout autre. Elle était morte. Un sourire satisfait imprégné à jamais sur ses lèvres encore brûlantes. Sa chevelure blonde reposait avec harmonie sur sa taie d'oreiller. Emma était tout simplement magnifique.

Regina s'approcha d'elle et lui ôta les menottes qui maintenaient toujours ses poignets fermement attachés. Un sourire heureux ornait le visage de la brune, ce moment l'avait régalé bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Après l'euphorie du moment vint cependant un sentiment que Regina ne connaissait que trop, la culpabilité.

Encore combien d'hommes et de femmes allaient devoir mourir pour qu'elle puisse survivre.

Ce soir, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était une succube, son dîner lui laissait un arrière-goût amer. Emma était différente de tous celles et ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés et tués. Elle s'était montrée désintéressée, lui avait résisté avant d'enfin s'offrir à elle. Personne avant elle n'avait eu la force d'agir ainsi.

Emma ne méritait pas de mourir, pas comme ça. Emportée par le poids du remord, elle prit le corps encore tiède de sa défunte amante dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces contre elle. Les larmes se mirent à inonder son magnifique visage. Regina pleurait, pour Emma et pour tous les autres.

Le baiser de la succube, nul n'était capable d'en réchapper.

Il lui avait fallu seulement quelques heures en sa compagne pour enfreindre l'une des règles principales de son monde. Ne jamais s'attacher aux êtres humains. Et bien malgré elle, elle s'était attachée à Emma. Ces quelques heures en sa compagnie l'avaient sorti de la routine monotone dans laquelle elle s'était ancrée.

Tenant toujours le corps de son amante contre elle, Regina ne cessait de sangloter. Elle perdait totalement le contrôle de ses émotions. Son âme se déchirait sans qu'elle n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Emma. Gémit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Regina déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme morte. Son apparence changea. Elle quitta son enveloppe humaine pour en revêtir une plus démoniaque. Son teint hâlé laissa place à une peau d'un blanc cadavérique. Offrant un splendide contraste entre celle-ci et sa chevelure noir corbeau. Une somptueuse paire d'ailes faite en plumes, assorties à la à la couleur de ses cheveux, sortit de son dos. Elle se développa et encercla le corps de sa propriétaire ainsi que celui toujours nu de son amante, leur offrant un cocon protecteur et rassurant.

Les larmes de Regina s'estompèrent après plusieurs minutes à serrer et bercer sa défunte amante. Un lien invisible l'empêchait de s'en détacher. Elle avait cet irrépressible besoin de la tenir contre elle.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Regina l'ignora volontairement, elle avait envie de ne voir personne.

Se doutant cependant que la personne à l'extérieur n'allait pas en rester là, elle usa de ses pouvoirs pour se vêtir d'une longue robe violine et revêtir Emma de la tenue qu'elle avait portée durant la soirée. Elle vu effectivement juste.

Un homme, son chauffeur et ami, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre.

\- Tout va bien Regina ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Je l'ai tué Sidney... Je l'ai tué... Sanglota-t-elle tristement.

\- Vous deviez le faire. Vous devez vous nourrir si vous ne voulez pas mourir.

Ces propos, elle en avait fait son mantra. Elle se le répétait à chaque fois qu'elle devait tuer. Elle arrivait généralement à se convaincre que c'était la seule et bonne solution...mais pas ce soir. Après avoir passé plus de trois siècles dans ce monde, Regina se sentait lassée, épuisée.

Ce qu'elle avait considéré comme étant une merveilleuse bénédiction les premières décennies c'était transformé en une douloureuse malédiction.

Elle avait bien tenté plusieurs fois de se laisser mourir de faim cependant, jamais elle n'eut la volonté nécessaire pour s'y tenir. La faim la tiraillait au point d'en faire ressortir le pire chez elle. Elle devenait une créature insatiable, inarrêtable. Dans sa frénésie, elle tuait non pas pour se nourrir, mais pour le simple plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je suis un monstre.

\- Ne dites pas cela Regina. Vous êtes une femme merveilleuse. Vous avez beaucoup de cœur, et une bonté que la plupart de vos semblables n'ont pas.

\- Je suis un monstre ! Répéta-t-elle en insistant bien sûr chaque mot.

Regina sursauta en sentant une infime pression sur son bras. Elle observa le corps contre elle, peu certaine de ce qu'elle venait de ressentir.

\- Emma ?

Une nouvelle pression sur son bras lui confirma qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé la précédente. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Regina. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le corps partiellement refroidi de la jeune femme. Après plusieurs secondes d'intense concentration, elle parvint enfin à percevoir un son, ou plutôt un pouls. Faible. Régulier. Presque imperceptible.

\- Elle est vivante. Pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

Regina ne s'y était absolument pas attendue. Elle était surprise de la découvrir en vie après ce qu'elle venait de subir.

\- C'est impossible !

\- Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Elle est vivante. Je sens son pouls. Il est très faible, mais bien présent.

Sidney porta son regard vers la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il la regardait avec incompréhension.

Tous deux l'observèrent silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils ne comprenaient pas comme une femme, une simple humaine, puisse résister et survivre au baiser mortel de la succube. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose leur arrivait.

Regina glissa avec tendresse ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée de son amante. Ce geste devenu instinctif lui permit de l'apaiser. Entendre son pouls lui paraissait être le plus beau son du monde. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse de découvrir qu'Emma était vivante. Heureuse de voir qu'elle ne l'avait pas tué.

Le temps défilait malheureusement bien trop vite à son goût. La situation ne pouvait pas durer. Elle devait prendre une décision.

\- On ne peut pas la garder éternellement ici. Si jamais ils apprennent ce qu'il s'est passé, si jamais ils la découvrent, ils la tueront ou pire elle ne leur servira de cobaye pour leurs petites expériences. Annonça-t-il calmement

\- Je sais Sidney. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je souhaite, crois-moi. Je ne l'explique pas, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de l'avoir auprès de moi.

\- Quoique vous décidiez Regina, je serais là pour vous.

Regina prit quelques secondes supplémentaires de réflexion pour chercher toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle.

\- L'obliger à rester serait beaucoup trop égoïste de ma part. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je vais lui effacer la mémoire, lui faire oublier notre soirée, mon existence. Ainsi, elle pourra reprendre sa vie sans danger.

Sidney opina. Il savait que cette décision coûtait beaucoup à sa maîtresse. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça.

Regina se pencha vers le visage d'Emma. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur son front, lui témoignant toute la tendresse qu'elle avait à son égard.

\- Vis ta vie Emma, oublie-moi. De mon côté, je penserais chaque jour à toi et à cette soirée partagée.

Elle se baissa vers ses fines lèvres entre ouverte et y déposa un long et appuyé baiser. Une larme orpheline s'échappa de ses iris chocolat. Elle glissa le long de sa joue pour finalement terminer sa course contre leurs lèvres jointes.

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, le corps brûlant et en sueur. Une violente douleur lui martela aussitôt le crâne et la poussa à se rallonger confortablement dans son lit et à fermer les yeux. Un détail la surprit immédiatement. Emma se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle prit le temps de chercher dans sa mémoire comment elle avait pu rentrer chez elle, mais ne parvint qu'à amplifier les douleurs dans son esprit.

Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa soirée ou plutôt si. Elle se souvenait être entrée dans on bar habituel, commander sa boisson préférée, en boire une quantité déraisonnable et ensuite plus rien, le trou noir.

C'était une première pour elle, jamais elle n'avait bu au point de tout oublier.

Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone portable. Il était encore tôt. Cependant, elle savait par expérience que sa nuit était désormais terminée. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à se rendormir avec un mal de crâne pareil.

Elle se leva difficilement. Son corps était envahi de courbature. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se prépara une aspirine avant se prendre une douche brûlant afin de la soulager.

Trente minutes plus tard, elle était fin prête à commencer sa journée et à combattre sa gueule de bois persistante. Elle passa une bonne partie de sa matinée à tourner en rond dans son appartement. Elle avait l'horrible sensation d'être comme un lion en cage et sa mémoire défaillante n'arrangeait pas son cas, l'envie d'un verre non plus.

Après plusieurs minutes à voter le pour et le contre, elle se décida à sortir.L'esprit, toujours embrumé et uniquement focalisé sur sa soirée de la veille, elle laissa ses pieds la guider inconsciemment vers son bar fétiche.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes à observer la devanture sans oser pénétrer à l'intérieur. Une violente bataille se livrait en elle. Continuer à boire après la soirée qu'elle venait de passer était très clairement une mauvaise idée, et pourtant elle ne cessait de l'envisager.

Quelqu'un la bouscula, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Emma se tourna vers l'inconnue, une femme d'un certain âge se tenait à côté d'elle.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. S'excusa poliment la femme aux cheveux grisonnants.

La jeune femme se sentit profondément troublée par son regard chocolat, elle avait l'étrange sensation de l'avoir déjà croisée sans pour autant savoir où.

\- Il n'y aucun problème ne vous en faites pas. Lui répondit-elle calmement en souriant.

L'inconnue répondit à son sourire puis reprit son chemin sans un mot de plus, laissant Emma de nouveau seule avec ses pensées.


End file.
